


SOLDIER showers

by Anonymous



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cloud is 16, Dubious Consent, Gentle Sex, Hero Worship, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Quiet Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Virgin!Cloud, bottom!cloud, experienced!Sephiroth, top!Sephiroth, weird positions that are only convenient for those with enhanced strength
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Although SOLDIERS are widely regarded and looked up to. Everyone within Shinra know - at least through the grapevine - that the men juiced up on make are not always right in the head. Hence, they can get away with only a curt e-mailed reprimand when damaging property or personnel.One of the nastier hazing traditions is to throw cadets into the SOLDIER Showers for a roulette experience on what Soldier’s can get up to when not expected to be on their best behaviour.Cloud, of course, isn’t spared from this fate and with his shitty luck he gets the unlikeliest SOLDIER encounter on his first try.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous, FFVII Kink / Prompts Meme





	SOLDIER showers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final fantasy VII belongs to Sauere Enix and I don't own the characters. Also, I obviously do not condone rape, underage sex employment in the military.
> 
> Take note of the tags this story is not meant to be comfortable, and will become more violent in the following chapters.
> 
> Notes on the AU: In this story Cloud doesn't join the military at 14 but 16. Having done odd jobs in both Nibelhime and rocket town, at his mother's behest.
> 
> Angel is dead and genesis missing.

Although SOLDIERS are widely regarded and looked up to. Everyone within Shinra know - at least through the grapevine - that the men juiced up on make are not always right in the head. Hence, they can get away with only a curt e-mailed reprimand when damaging property or personnel. One of the nastier hazing traditions is to throw cadets into the soldier Showers where. A roulette experience on what Soldier’s can get up to when not expected to be on their best behaviour. Cloud, of course, isn’t spared from this fate and with his shitty luck he gets the unlikeliest SOLDIER encounter on his first try.

(AU where Cloud is 16 having stayed in Nibelheim longer than expected)

Cloud is shoved naked into the shower stall. The shower curtains parts for him easily even with him stumbling head first and hands tied with a zip tie behind his back.

In the steam of the shower he has just enough time catch sight of a tall figure’s muscular back before he - of balance - falls face first into the cleft of the SOLDIER’s toned ass.

Not even a match for mako enhanced gluts, his face is held in an alarmingly firm grasp, his cheeks squeezed to the point where his lips are forced into a pout when the man clenches in surprise.

Cloud has just enough time for a muffled exclamation of mortification before the man’s buttocks relinquish their grip, and his feet slip from under him.

The cadet lands hard on the tiled floor between the SOLDIER’s legs with an understated “omf..”.

Knees, hips and chin aching from the fall - at least he hadn’t bit his tongue. He can hear the tittering and muffled laughter of his fellow. Cloud turns over with a quiet groan.

And blinks at a flaccid penis and testicles dangling high above him between a set of powerful thighs.

The next thing which catches his attention are silvery strands plastered to the man’s lower abdomen.

As if drawn by the strings of fate his eyes follow the hair strands up wet defined abs and over a broad, muscled chest.

With horror he meets an inscrutable mako green gaze.

Cloud swallows with difficulty, still not remembering to breath. What was Sephiroth doing in the SOLDIER showers?

Cloud’s fellow cadets must have had the same thought when they peeked in after him because he hears a muffled explanation of

“Oh shit- It’s Sephiroth” the scuffling of feet and more hushed exclamations and then only the din of the shower.

This was not how he had wanted to meet his idol. Right now he feels as small as when he had first stood in front of the shinra tower.

Except this shinra tower was looking back down at him and bending at the waist.

Water cascades on either side of the shoulders. A long muscular arm reaching down-

Cloud rememberers to breath when long fingers slide under his jaw.

The First class SOLDIER plucks the cadets head up like a wine glass. All of a sudden, Cloud finds his bound arms and kicking feet skidding across the tiles, struggling for purchase to alleviate the strain of his weight on his neck.

He manages to bring his legs under him into a kneel just as the man straightened back to his full hight, contemplating the kneeling blond.

Sephiroth’s face gives nothing away, mako eyes meander inscrutably over Cloud’s features. Delicately tilting his head from side to side.

Cloud’s pulse flutters franticly against the mans’s long, calloused fingers. His thought a tangled mess of confusion, embarrassment and hero worship and unease.

His eyes dart to the flaccid penis not far from his face. It’s big.

The hand under his jaw slides to the nape of his neck. Fingers comb through the short hair that is still so unfamiliar to him.

Cloud shivers and throws a glance upwards at the impassive face far above him. He’d never been touched like this.

A gentle pressure urges him towards the SOLDIER’s groin.

His heart jumped into his throat. Since joining the cadet program he’d heard a lot of rumours about the problems with SOLDIER. Mood swing, uninhibited behaviour… He also knew that the company turned a blind eye to this sort of hazing that he was going through right now.

When his face is gently pressed against the base of the man’s limp penis, Cloud can’t help himself from letting out a few laboured breath’s in distress.

When he joined, one of the senior officers had taken one look at him then sat him down to have the talk. Cloud is supposed to suck the penis, and then… But it is too much all at once.

He is jumping in headfirst with his hands tied behind his back. His wrists and knees hurt too.

He looked up and freezes.

Those iconic silver bangs frame the SOLDIER’s face who looks down at him, face eerily blank.

Are those mako eyes even looking at him?

Suddenly Cloud has a realisation. Even Sephiroth would have bad days where he needed to let off some steam.

The cadet’s blue gaze firms with determination.

He will help his idol. As a youth Cloud had daydreamed about valiantly coming to the war hero’s aid. He wasn’t as naive as he’d been back then. Reality could be weirder then dreams, but it tended to be less glamours.

He can swallow this pill.

With that thought the cadet begins to lick and suckle his childhood hero’s flaccid cock.

Pink colours his cheeks as he sees the man’s brow raise ever so slightly. But the member was beginning to stir.

Cloud sucks harder, and starts to make his way up the length of the half hard cock. The smacking of lips are lost in the din from the shower’s spray.

His wrists chafe at the zip-tie while the water runs in rivulets down between his shoulder blades but he continues to lick as best he can but sloppily.

Reaching the end, he runs his tongue along the underside and then the head. He blushes even deeper as a deep hum of appreciation echoed from the SOLDIER.

Then he pales. Sephiroth’s cock has become more or less fully erect and had swelled and become even bigger than its originally - and in Cloud’s humble opinion - daunting size.

Unease builds in his gut, Cloud lets his lips envelop the very tip and gives a tentative suck.

The large hand in his hair tightens incrementally then relaxes. Suddenly very aware of that hand that had been resting there all along, and the other that still hangs limply by Sephiroth’s side, he decides to do better.

He takes in the entire tip feeling strangely grateful and appreciative of the man’s patience. A deep sigh comes from above, and Cloud flushes again.

Emboldened, licks the tip with more furore, swirling his tongue around the gland and pressing into the slit. Remembering the senior officers unsolicited tips, he is careful to keep his teeth away.

He sucks, angling his lips to press against the throbbing sidelong. With mouth glued to the underside he slips down the shaft - if a bit clumsily - to the base of the cock where he had started.

His knees ache, but Cloud is good at ignoring pain.

He pauses when the large hand that had been on the back of his head slips forward. The thumb caresses his face.

Feeling the steady heartbeat pulsing through the engorged member against his lips, Cloud looks up the expansive stretch of the SOLDIER’s torso at Sephiroth’s strangely beautiful face.

Those eyes which looked down at him where still oddly dispassionate, and the expression on his face could have been that of a marble statue’s.

Cloud’s head is eases back slightly, while the long fingers of Sephiroth’s free hand comes to curl around his length. Once again, Cloud feels a tingle of unease in his gut, daunted by the size of the thing.

The cock’s tip traces the line of his delicate jaw. Cloud lets him.

He feels mortified, embarrassed, but… it is ok. Sephiroth is ok.

The other cadets had talked about the SOLDIER showers, some said it had been good. Some joked about how bad some were. Small penises, no technique and such. Someone said they’d gotten a go at a SOLDIER’s ass, even. Then there were those who'd said nothing.

His hometown had been pretty tough on homosexuality, his own mother, a bit of a contrarian, had been laid back about it, however. She’d confided in him once that his own father might have been bisexual, so he’d adopted her attitude towards it. Something which had served him well when he’d gone through the country bumpkin’s crash course for sex in the city.

A few weeks in and he’s on his knees in front of the biggest penis he’d ever seen.

So far it isn’t bad. But it isn’t good either. During some secret moments he’d wondered if he’d get a hard on when faced with a man. Maybe he didn’t only like women like Tifa. Maybe, if faced with a guy, he’d be bisexual like his father.

But, there is no fire of arousal in him. Even infrony the most stunning specimen among men. The most iconic SOLDIER.

That said, his lips aren’t unfeeling and the sensation of the throbbing flesh tracing his lips causes goosebumps to rise on Cloud and his lips part.

The dick presses in and Cloud opens his mouth obligingly, pulling his teeth away.

The member feels even bigger in his mouth, but he does his best to breath through his noes and lick what he can reach.

A calloused thumb caresses his face once more before the hand slips back the crown of his head, where they intertwine in his drooping wet locks. It simply rest there without prompting or guiding Cloud’s movements.

He glances up. The 1st class SOLDIER stands with head tilted serenely into the shower spray , eyes closed, his muscled chest rising and falling calmly.

Worried he is doing a poor job, Cloud make more of an effort to apply himself. Trying something new he turns his head to have the cock rub against the inside of his cheek. He needs more space for his tongue which is otherwise pressed down by the weight and girth of the hot flesh.

Unfortunately it doesn’t seem to work for him; his molars accidentally graze the engorged penis even when though he tries not to. With his hands tied behind his back, he doesn’t have the control he needs.

Sephiroth gives no sign of discomfort, nor of pleasure.

Cloud’s superior officer had been pretty adamant about how bad teeth against cock were, though. Apparently he’d had a bad experience himself with it, so Cloud turns back his head to bob up and down on the cock instead while sucking.

This earns him a sigh which Cloud takes as a good sign and he begins bobbing up and down more vigorously. At this point the saliva in his mouth has built up and Cloud is forced to swallow with his mouth open.

A pleased hum vibrates from the tall man’s chest all the way to his cock.

Cloud pauses for a moment before swallowing experimentally again. Sephiroth hums again, the fingers in his hair begin to gently scratch his scalp in a pleasant but distracting manner.

Firming his resolve, and determined to ignore the pleasant trickling from his scalp down to his spine, and focus instead on bringing the cock deeper into his mouth, even though there’s quite a bit more of it left.

Back and forth. It’s awkward with his hand’s still restrained. Strange too..The chafing constantly reminds him of how he got here. Wrestled to the ground by his peers then dragged and pushed into this predicament.

On one forward thrust he misjudges his momentum and the hot shaft slips unimpeded to the back of his throat.

Cloud chokes and then gags.

He automatically flinches back, but perhaps by accident, this is the moment the SOLDIER decides to bend forward. The hand in Clouds hair slides down to his neck and between his slick shoulder blades.

The movement is slow and hardly forceful, but it ends up anchoring Cloud in place as the huge cock slides even further down his throat.

Cloud can’t breath. His face turns red and his throat spasms in distress around the formidable girth.

It is by force of will that Cloud manages to barely stay calm, and not struggle franticly. to stay still as much as possible. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment for his idol with his spluttering.

The hand on his back slides down his wet back at a steady pace. The touch firm, but relaxed. It slides down his side, over his waist and hip.

The soldier is almost entirely bent over, his belly pressing down like a mountain on Cloud’s head. But Cloud has barely the presence of mind to wonder what he’s up to while choking on the cock. Still, he desperetly reminding himself not to bite. Not his Idol,even if it’s his penis.

A warm palm caress his wrists, different from the one sliding around his waist. A single finger slides between the zip tie and his skin.

With a flick of the finger, plastic snaps and shoots away. Cloud grunts with pain, though the SOLDIER on the receiving end seems to have enjoyed the resultant vibrations.

Then the world spins head over heals. The Cock slips out of his mouth and Cloud reflexively bring his now freed arms around to grasp at Sephiroth’s steel cabled fore arm which is wrapped around his belly.

With blood rushing to his face, Cloud realises he is now hanging upside-down, his head dangling by the muscled SOLDIER’s abdomen. A string of saliva still connects his lips with the SOLDIER’s member. Water now spatters against the lithe youth’s soles and hamstrings. The muscular ridges of Sephiroth’s abdomen presses against his back.

Pulse fluttering, he branes his neck back to look down the well defined quadriceps and gulps at the distance to the wet tiles below. His fingers tighten involuntarily where they are hooked over Sephiroth’s forearm.

The grip on him is tight, almost too tight, and Cloud wonders if he’ll have bruises on his hips. The position itself seems like it would be taxing for most people to pull off. He’s supporting a man’s entire weight with one arm, after all, even if Cloud is counted as a lightweight among the cadets.

But Sephiroth might as well have been carrying a kitten in his arms, his breathing is even his movements slow and leisurely when a hand gently comes down to nudge the blond’s head in the direction of his cock.

Catching on, Cloud turns his head to lick, such and mouth at the shaft. It is not easy, and in the end the cadet ends up bringing down one of his arms, to hold the large member in a back handed grip and jerk it off.

Eyeing the cock, he opens his mouth and pulls the cock overt suck on the tip.

But it is hard, he ends up fumbling frequently and getting his coordination confused by the in habitual position.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth’s free hand caresses leisurely down - or rather up - Cloud’s torso, over one hip and along one of his thighs, squeezing firmly, though it must have been gentle considering his enhancements.

The hand roams back towards his buttocks.

Suddenly, Cloud becomes acutely aware of his own nakedness. His flaccid penis is drooped over the SOLDIER’s arm and the shower spray falls like rain down on his scrotum, An odd sensation.

When the first class’s calloused finger runs along Cloud’s taint his hand jerks and the Cadet ends up choking on the dick in his mouth again. The little incident doesn’t seem to phase the SOLDIER’s finger, however, as it circles the furrows of his anus.

Cloud’s breathing picks up. He’d distantly known this might- no, would happen to him. But still, he’d never really imagined what it would really be like. Before he came to Midgard, it hadn’t even crossed his mind that anything other than shit-bricks would use his back door. He still can’t believe that anything will penetrate him.

Then the finger dips into Cloud’s virgin ass with defiant ease.

The Cadet’s lean body shakes once. He swallows thickly around the cock in his moth and closes his eyes.

This is… This for Sephiroth. For his childhood hero.

He resumes jerking off the large cock, feeling even more daunted as it hits home that this monster cock will be penetrating him soon.

Sephiroth removes his finger and Cloud open’s his eyes to look, seeing the well muscled arm reach for one of the two dispensers.

Squinting at the label he reads ‘silicon-‘ before the SOLDIER’s arm obscures it.

The other is shampoo.

The 1st class’s hips twitch and the blond’s head bounces. A but disturbed, Cloud returns his attention to the member by his face.

He jolt again when a slick finger enters him in one go. Without ceremony.

Once more, unease coils in his belly. It was just too simple. Too easy for him to be… to be breached. Even if Cloud isn’t putting up a fight in the slightest, something inside of him tells him it should be more difficult. More protected.

He releases his vice like grip on the arm supporting his weight. A quiet but rebellious voice in his head snarks that it would be a good moment to be dropped right about now.

Ha wants to run away, but then he reminds himself that it’s Sephiroth doing this to him. Sephiroth’s… dick in his mouth.

Taking a deep breath which he forces not to shudder, he squeezes his eyes shut and grasps the large member with both hands in a vice like grip.

The finger in his ass begins easing in an out with an added silken smoothness from the lubricant. 

A second finger press into him.

Cloud takes his mouth off the cock, breathing out slowly.

He… he can’t do this.

Not upside-down trying to please someone’s dick while those foreign fingers are diving into his ass.

The fact that they belong to his- that it is the man he idolises who is doing this to him… It makes it even more overwhelming.

In a way, it would have been easier to handle if it had been someone else. The fingers begin scissoring slowly and Cloud grimaces.

It would have been easier if they were rougher. Less patient.

Cloud opens his eyes.

He’s not being fair.

With his awkward backhanded grip, he jerks the engorged sex besides his face determinedly. Gritting his teeth as the fingers begin scissoring slowly.

The SOLDIER takes his time, still not seeming bothered by holding up Clouds weight ,and slowly thrusts his fingers in an out. Adding a third. Penetrating then spreading gently.

They leave his loosened hole, and Cloud wonders woozily if this is it. But they return with more lubricant.

By this point Cloud’s own ministrations have become more sloppy and distracted.

When the world spins and Cloud’s feet hit the tiles whit a wet splat, he is taken completely off guard and slips almost immediately. He would have fallen if Sephiroth hadn’t caught him.

Clinging on to the Soldiers arm, Cloud tries to steady himself, though his legs, still feel weak and wobbly.

Soon, he becomes all too aware of the SOLDIER behind him. Standing upright and pressed against his idol’s side somehow manages to make him feel even smaller than when he’d been laying on the floor looking up.

His head doesn't even reach above the older man’s shoulder. He hears a slapping sounds and realises Sephiroth is lubing up his member.

Closing his eyes, Cloud tries to breath slowly through his noes, to open his mind and let go of any lingering reservation about experiencing his first time through the army’s hazing.

Having regained his footing, the SOLDIER lets go of the cadet to turn off the shower.

In the sudden silence, Cloud jolts when he feels a touch against his right hip.

The lube sickened hand slides over his toned abdomen to his groin and Cloud tenses.

But when the hand slides over his limp penis and fondles his junk loosely, it’s strangely relaxing. And pleasant.

But Sephiroth’s presence behind him is like the Nibel mountains, casting an oppressive shadow over him. Cloud can’t suppress a shiver and he bites the inside of his cheek when he feels something hot and slippery smooth press against he lower back.

He’d never been touched like this by another man’s erection.

Calloused fingers curls around Cloud’s package. A thumb caresses over smaller penis shaft which stirs.

The tall man shifts closer, flush with Cloud’s lean back.

He isn’t being pushed precisely. But cadet suddenly feels… Crowded. The force of Sephorth’s presence bares down on him almost like a physical pressure.

Hesitantly, Cloud edged to the side. The Soldier shift immediately and Cloud feels the uneasiness in his belly rise to tighten in his chest as he is almost hearded into the shower stall’s corner.

He feels the hot, fleshy member slide down the cleft of his as, guided by Sephiroth’s free hand and come to rest squarely on the crevice of his anus.

He is so focused on that one spot, that he jolts when he feels something nuzzle into his hair. Distracting momentarily, the tip of Sephiroth’s member slips into his loosened hole.

The first part is a bit of an uncomfortable stretch. What follows is even less pleasant. Cloud can’t stop his hips from shying away from the grow press, but Sephiroth’s hand over his groin suddenly became a wall against his pubic bone.

Only could’s torso can move freely, so leans froward and takes what support he can against the stalls cold tiles, resting his head against the V of the corner. Breathing through his noes, he tries to relax. To stay calm.

The crown of the land finally popped into the constricted wring of muscle. The SOLIDER stopped pushing. The hand which had been holding his cock comes to rest on Cloud’s narrow hips and nudged them back gently.

It isn’t really a push, but Cloud somehow understands what is silently being asked of him.

He took a deep breath and pushes his hips backwards. Sinking his ass further down the cock, but this time of his own initiative.

It makes a difference.

But it feels massive.

He is stretched so wide.

HIs pale cheeks flush with shame.

However, it isn’t as painful as he had expected. The lubricant’s doing its job making the cock slide like silk over his delicate insides.

He feels a hot breath against the scalp of his hair and the hand which had been on over his groin rises to grope his chest.

Surprised by the gesture, Cloud jolt and arches his back, inadvertently sliding farther down the hit shaft inside.

The hand on his hip slides down to fondle and jerk his penis. The pleasant sensation helps. As do the SOLDIER’s other fingers, where they begin to rub slow circles over his chest.

Particularly intent towards his nipples, now sickened by the remnants of lube, a distracting jolt of… something tingles from them every times they’re jostled

It helps distract him from the girth which is stretching him wider, foraging deeper, then he’d thought possible. But the frying sensation begins to change as he concentrated on it. I tingles through him, stonier than before.

It’s a small thing, at first neither pleasure nor pain, but the more he dwells on it the more it changes into something pleasant. It blows over his chest, with increasing appeal.

Cloud relaxes gradually, letting his breathing slow and the pleasure to touch him.

But then the SOLDIER straitens his legs, bringing Cloud to his tip toes and sinking the throbbing rob ether deeper.

Then Sephiroth begins to draw drawing his hips. The enormous girth within him retreated, lessening the pressure. But before Cloud, can could dwell on the lack of fullness is his gut, the pressure returns. Slow, unrelenting. But gentle.

Cloud tries to breath deeply through his noes. His hands pressing against the cubicle walls and concentrating on the warmth against his back. Around his chest. That same warmth which enveloped his cock jerks, and he lets out a breath of pleasure. Just as the pressure retreates.

Then it’s back.

Slow thrusts. A warm embrace. This is Sephiroth. The war Hero. The man who’s strength is so great he can probably kill Cloud by accident.

The hand teasing Cloud’s nipple, flattened into a large open palm and caresses down Cloud’s lean abs. He shivers a bit and hunches, broad shoulders press against his own, more slender ones. They are almost broad enough to frame his own smaller form.

But it is not force which pressures him. The mere physical presence is enough.

It is gentle. It is kind. It is perfection.

His Idol.

It is Sephiroth.

… Who is nuzzling just behind his ear.

Cloud can feel the warmth of his breath against his scalp, where the water had not managed to reach.

Cloud is shivering. HIs heart beats as fast as a bird. One of the small ones that hides in the bushes in Nibelhime on the eve of winter.

He’d held one of them in his hand once. Saved it from Tifa’s cat. He could have crushed it with his grasp. But he hadn’t.

And neither does Sephiroth as Cloud hunches further. He merely follows, enclosing Cloud’s smaller frame with his own. His hand hot and jerking Cloud’s penis… that’s not entirely hard.

A hot blush suddenly flushes Cloud. He feels the heat rise to his face. He wants to look away, but the broad hand which had stroked down his belly is retracing it’s gurney put to his chest. Then it flips and with the back of a finger continues to rise over his collarbone and up his throat.

Cloud feel his spine straightens as he bears his neck for that lone finger. A quiet but shuddering breath leaves his lips. He feels a wet cheek press gently against his own while the finger continues up over his chin and over his lips.

Cloud feels the delicate caress burn his senses and he shudders. Perhaps it should have been pleasent, but the sensation is still too new. Too intense.

Cloud closes his eyes, silently enduring the featherlight touches. Trying to think about the firm hand on his cock instead. That touch is much more familiar, even though the hand is larger than his.

And then there is the slow rocking in his ass accompanied by the innocuous squelching. Exept it isn’ innocuous. Not to anyone who is listening for it.

At least the stretch is much more manageable now. Easier. Sometimes he feel something bloom inside of him. But that sensation is also foreign.

He’s learning things about his body he’d never explored before. Shown by a stranger without ever haven given him his permission.

Cloud feel a second flush pass through his body. But this time of shame.

At least it is Sephiroth.

At least he’s being gentle.

That’s what Cloud says to himself when the SOLDIER’s grip on him shifts. The wandering hand goes to firmly encircle his waist and the warmth around his slightly wilting dick disappears. Instead it hooks under his left knee and brings it it his chest.

Cloud is lifted off the floor and turned away from the corner he’d been huddled into. Instead he now rests his torso on tilled wall of the cubicle, standing only on the totes of his right foot.

Cloud stares up silently at the metal of the shower head. He can see the reflexion of himself. He can see Sephiroth’s muscular torso connected to his hind side by the groin. Thrusting in perfect synchronisation with the penetration invading his ass.

He can see that silver hair.

It helps. It helps Cloud believe that it isn’t just any stranger doing this to him, but Sephiroth. His idol.

Only now he knows Sephiroth is also a man. In need of an outlet. And this day the outlet happens to be Cloud.

In a way, he’s privileged to be here. He’s helping the war Hero in a moment of vulnerability. Even if he’s not even a nameless face.

So Cloud is silent as the thrust accelerate. He bows his head, letting Sephiroth mouth something that’s not quite a kiss along the nape of his neck and shoulder.

His eyes are closed and his hands curl into loose fists against the white tiles.

HIs toes aren’t even touching the ground now, But Cloud reaches down to his wilting cock and jerks it.

He tires to think of Tifa, but it’s impossible. Not while in the muscular arms of another, and something hot pistonning deep inside of him.

He bites his lips and thinks of nothing. Just jerking himself, off.

At least he’ll be just a little useful to Sephiroth.

When the breath breaths turn slightly flustered against Cloud ears. When thrust into his crevice are no longer as controlled, Cloud knows it’s almost over.

He redoubles his efforts and manages to hit release. This time is not like all the climaxes before though. He’s acutely aware of how his anus spasms around the thick cock buried in his ass.

Sephiroth obviously feels it too, because his fingers dig momentarily into his flesh with enough strength to make Cloud wince. Then the SOLDIER pulls out of him with a sudden jerk.

And Cloud is left almostl painfully empty while Sephiroth cums on his back. The sense loss of the heat inside of him deepens his shame. Her can’t help it.

The SOLDIER does not linger long. He puts Cloud back down on the floor.

Cloud remains braced against the wall, not entirely trusting his own legs for the moment. But he at least opens his eyes.

A hand reaches past Cloud to turn on the shower. The water is initially cool, but Cloud doesn’t mind.

He tenses minutely however when a now, all too familiar palm runs down his back. Wiping off the spent semen.

But the hand returns to his buttocks, Cloud can’t help but clench his jaw when a finger enters his loosened hole. It goes deep, scraping his raw sensitive insides, then leaves without ceremony.

The shower is turned off.

Cloud is still. His damp hair drooping.

A large palm clasps his wet shoulder. Not unkindly, but not gently either. Firm. It’s time to leave.

Something clenches inside of Cloud, and it’s not his asshole.

Without a word he turns and walks past the naked SOLDIER. From the corner of his vision he can see flawless skin and muscular ridges. Pale. Even more pale than Cloud himself.

When Cloud pulls back the curtains, the showers are deserted. HIs hazing mates are long gone.

With his clothes.

Something in Cloud slowly begins to harden as he cast his sight around in the locker rooms. He’ll have to walk back naked to the barracks. Everyone will know.

But Cloud has dealt with bullies before. With humiliation. He’d be able to deal with it. But even so, the cold anger inside roiled. He’d thought things would be different.

Sephiroth walks past him. Wet silver hair draped over his musculed back, darker than ins the posters.

It goes down past his buttocks, obscuring them, but not his muscular hamstring.

Cloud eyes them, briefly. He feels scrawny in comparison.

Sephiroth opens a locker and tosses a towel at the cadet, without looking.

Cloud catches it automatically. It’s grey, just like the ones the cadets use. Something inside of him warms.

He’ll be able to wrap it around his waist, Cloud thinks as he dries of his damp hair, which springs up in its usual obnoxiously sunny manner.

As he continues to dry himself, Cloud looks at the SOLDIER, his childhood hero.

He’d been kind to Cloud, in a distant sort of way. And Patient, more patient than he needed to be anyways.

Even if he was more aloof now. It was probably because, he was a SOLDIER, a commander. But Cloud had seen Sephitroth, the person. And he’d been gentle. Much more so than Cloud had ever imagined he could be.

Cloud finished drying himself of by the time Sephiroth is pulling on his boots, torso still bare. His movement’s quick and efficient. He’d even pulled out his famous coat and draped it over the bench which stood in the centre of the locker isle.

The cadet secures the towel around his waist and cast a final look at his idol. The man is tightening the buckles of his thigh-highs, one foot propped on the bench, not looking his way.

Cloud wants to say something, perhaps to leave a mark. But the inadequacy inside of him burns. He’s probably just a nameless face to the first-class SOLDIER.

“Bye.” He manages to whisper, then turns away to leave. His face slightly flushed and heart beating.

“You will follow me, Cadet.” The voice is unfamiliar. Deep, soft. But cold. Commanding.

Cloud turns around slowly. Sephiroth had said that.

“Why?” The question slips out of his lips involuntarily. Softly. Cloud is pretty sure there’s no paper work involved in this sort of hazing ritual. So whatever haps passed in the shower should end here, along with their fleeting encounter. That’s how it usually went.

Sephiroth doesn’t even glance his way as he pulls up his second boot to begin buckling it.

“You were a decent fuck. We shall continue in more comfortable quarters.” His idol answered cooly.

Cloud feels a sudden chill in his heart. Like he’d swallowed water directly from snow melted streams. His mind is blank, he opens his mouth. Not even knowing what he’ll say.

“Uhhh…”

“No.”

That is the word. The word in his heart. No. He’d managed to say it decidedly. He’d said it to his hero’s face. Well, maybe not to his face.

Maybe he was going to have to though, because the SOLDIER paused. HIs head turns, almost mechanically. His green eyes fixed on the half, naked youth.

Cloud gulps. How come those eyes looked so different from the posters?

“…sir.” Cloud adds belatedly. No was still no, though. Even if his childhood idle is staring at him, even if it is him asking.

Except, he hadn’t even asked.

The SOLDIER’s face is inscrutable, but Cloud can see his brows stirring ever so slightly. And suddenly Cloud feel like he needs to explain himself, so he squares his shoulders.

“Having… Having sex is not part of my job description… sir…” It’s hard to say. Maybe if he were younger- If he’d come to shinra when he was fourteen like he’d originally planned, he wouldn’t have been able to say it. But he’s a bit older now. And he’s met more people.

He’s better at talking now.

But Sephiroth keeps staring at him. Cloud can’t understand what so difficult to understand about not wanting sex. Even if it is with Sephiorth.

His ass clenches.

“Besides, I’m off duty.” Adds Cloud earnestly with a shrug. Meeting Sephiroth’s eyes unflinchingly.

Sephiroth’s hands return to their task of buckling his boots. But his eyes remain on Cloud, unnervingly. Pinning him to the spot.

He straightens, picking up his leather duster by the collar. And walks cooly towards Cloud. But his eyes slide to the door dismissively.

Thinking the SODLIER is leaving Cloud edges closer to the bench to let him pass. Which he does. Except he drapes his armoured duster over the cadet’s head.

Cloud blinks at the sudden darkens, taking in the not inconsiderable weight on his head and the smell of leather, oil and vanilla. 

Then the leather tightens and the world spins.

He gasp in surprise, and bewilderment. Not wanting to believe what is happening. In his mind, something shatters.

Sephieorh.

Cloud still can’t believe. But he knows that he’s currently wrapped up in a leather jacket, arms pinned against his sides. And from the unyealiding limb circling under his stomach, he’s pretty sure he’s under the SOLDIER’s arm.

Carried away like some sort of parcel.

…Carried away to have sex.

A hole opens up his his belly and he feels his heart go cold.

Then the cold fury which had been hidden inside of him flares up. Red hot.

He begins to shout.

To: zackery.fair@shinra.co  
From: kunsel.kanseru@shinra.co  
Subject: The lucky bride?

Sephiroth was seen in one of the SOLDIER showers today. Whoever it was must have been good, because our #1 SOLDIER spirited him away for a second round.

No one got a good look at the cadets either because he was hidden away in Sephirth’s famous duster. He’s got quite the mouth on him though.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, this is a fill for a prompt on is a fill for the following prompt which can be found on this site: https://ffvii-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/4791.html
> 
> Have a gander for lots of interesting prompts and juicy fills.
> 
> Below is the prompt for this story:
> 
> "I wrote two fills for this kinkmeme, so I'm feeling pretty good asking for a fic!
> 
> I just want size!kink fic between Cloud and Sephiroth. I'm fine with any time period, but I've found that cc!Cloudxcc!Sephiroth is pretty common. 
> 
> Some things I'd like to explore (besides dick size of course)  
> -height kink  
> -strength kink
> 
> It'd also be super fun to see og!sefikura. ;) I also love a bit of a xeno, so wing!kink, tentacles, or dare I ask it? Safer! Sephiroth would be fun. ^_^ Thanks guys!"
> 
> This is not quite og!Sefikura since it's AU, Sephiroth(s design is based on the artwork from the original game, where he is IMO more muscular than what he appears in the other compilations.


End file.
